Clever
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Retaliation, Heero and Trowa style! Its short, and choppy, and kinda cute and funny. One-Shot. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, IT FEEDS MY CHILDREN!


Spoot: Where we goin'?

Duo: To the moon, with Steve.

Spoot: Sounds good.

Clever

There he was...sitting on the floor, on that blasted computer. This time, the monitor was the TV itself. He had two keyboards on the floor, and a mouse…and cords…cords _everywhere!_ Duo looked on in horror at the mess his partner Heero had created. The said boy looked up, with a straight face. "What's wrong?" He asked in his usual flat tone. Duo could do nothing more than blink, and let his mouth hang open. Heero looked back at the screen. "I'll clean all this when I've finished rooting my com unit." Duo sat on the couch and let out a long groan. This was gunna take forever, and he couldn't watch TV.

The beep noise woke Duo, with a startle. He thought something had caught fire, or was about to go _boom_! He sat up swiftly and surveyed the room. Everything seemed to be in order, except for one thing, no Heero. Duo couldn't help but scratch his head and look around one more time. He stood up and walked over to the technological mess and surveyed that as well. The screen was flashing and letting off a light beep. He had no idea what was going on. Heero was the tech nerd of the house. Well, him, and Quatre. He reached over and tapped the plasma screen with his finger, distorting the image for a moment.

"Shoosh!" He snapped at it. "People are trying to sleep around here!" The screen continued to beep and flash. Duo put his hands on his hips. He knew not to mess with anything; Surly Heero would kill him if he did. But damn if that noise wasn't giving him cancer! He grabbed at his ears, and threw his head back. "SHADDAP!" He yelled, frazzling his hair, making himself look like a wild man. A…_crazy_…man.

"Hey…keep it down; some of us are trying to sleep." Came a voice from the kitchen. Duo turned to see Wufei sitting at the table. "Do you know how to make this stop?" He snapped, pointing at the mess. Wufei got up and walked over, to take a look. "Heero's rooting his com unit." He said, then looked up at the _very_ confused Duo. "I have no idea." He said with a nonchalant shrug, and left the room. Duo grabbed at his ears again, and headed right for Quatre's room.

He kicked open the door, making light fill the small room. Quatre scrunched up his face and covered his eyes with a pillow. "Shut the fucking door!" He snapped. Duo giggled, resulting in a pillow to the face. "Wow…you're cranky." He said softly. Quatre sat up and glared at the other boy. "Need your help…gunna put on a shirt?" Quatre rolled his eyes, and then laid back down. "What do you need?" He grumbled. "Heero is doing something weird with the TV, and now it's beeping, and flashing. Something called routing…or…"

"Rooting?" Quatre asked, as he sat up. Duo snapped his fingers and pointed at the blond. "That's it! Can you fix the TV?" Quatre began to climb out of bed, but stopped before he got too far. He had a look of humiliation on his face. "Could you wait out there?" Duo crooked his head to the side. "Please." Quatre tried again. Duo smiled. "Why?" Quatre's face flushed a light shade of pink. "I sleep naked." He said with a sheepish tone. Duo almost gasped. "Really! Le'me see!" He hollered, grabbing at the covers. Quatre fought back with haste. "DUO! GET OUT!" The other boy let go, giving up. "Sheesh! Ok, Grump. I'll be in the living room." He said, as he walked away.

The two boys looked over the mess left by the Tornado. Duo was scratching his head a bit, as Quatre bit on the tip of his thumb. "Hmm…he's doing something weird here…not something I'm used to, but I'll try." Quatre stated as he knelt by the TV. "Let's see here…if I remove the central cord system…I can…Woooo! Nope!" Quatre snapped as he shot up, with the cords in hand. The TV flashed something new on the screen, an image of a Chibbie Heero, wagging his finger back and forth. "Hmm…clever." Said the blond. "What happened?" Duo snapped.

"He's hacked the entire system, so that if it gets messed with…it'll explode." Quatre said, with a worried look. "Explode?" Duo said calmly, then almost jumped out of his skin. "EXPLODE!" He shouted. "Yeah…" Quatre said calmly. "We should probably grab what we can, and get to a safe distance. We have maybe a few minutes." He said, looking over at a frantic Duo. "HOW ARE YOU CALM! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" He whaled, grabbing the blond by the wrist. "WUFEI! WUFEI! LET'S GO! THIS PLACE IS GUNNA BLOW!" He hollered over his shoulder. Wufei rushed into the room within a few seconds, and grabbed both boys by the arm. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" He shouted, as he drug them from the safe house, and into the street.

The three stood silent, watching intently at the house. They held their breath, and kept a good hold of each other. "You said-" Duo began. Quatre shooshed him quickly. Wufei let go of Duo's hand, making Quatre notice that the two had indeed been holding them the whole time. He furrowed his brow for a moment, and then looked over at the Asian. "Tsk…the place is fine..." Wufei began, and then about had a heart attack. "GAH! WHERE'S TROWA!" He wailed. Duo shrugged, as did Quatre. "You mean to tell me, we left Trowa in a house on the verge of explosion?!" He snapped. The other boys nodded. Wufei stayed quiet for a moment, then began to laugh.

"Knowing him, he could survive it!" He whooped. Duo began to giggle as well, Quatre followed their example, but his giggle was more of an uncomfortable one. Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei, and nuzzled him. "I would rather save you first anyway." Wufei just chuckled, and hugged Duo tight. Quatre furrowed his brow again. When did this start? Quatre sighed, if only Trowa were that affectionate. Oh well. "So, is the house not gunna go boom, or what?" Duo asked, leaning away from the Asian, but keeping his arms around him. "I guess not…" Quatre said, "Let's just get inside, we look like crazy people out here in the middle of the night." The other boys nodded, and retreated back to the house.

Trowa and Heero both stood in the living room, when the three others finally returned. "Hey…what is this?" Duo asked, removing his arms from Wufei, so he could place them on his hips. Trowa smiled. "This…this was retaliation." Heero looked over at him as he spoke, with a small smile on his face. "R-retaliation? For what!" Quatre snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "The three of you kept us up last night with your…video game playing!" Heero snapped. The other three looked at each other with shrugs and worried glances, then Duo looked over at Heero. "So…are you done with the TV…can I have it now? Heero rolled his eyes, and promptly face palmed.

Spoot: HAAA! Thank you!

Duo: Hey! TV! TV! TV!

Spoot: *facepalm*


End file.
